1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to lever switches and, in particular, to a construction of a lever switch for a vehicle that prevents instability of a movable piece joined with a pivoting mechanism of a manipulation lever of the switch.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional lever switch for a vehicle is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Publication No. JP-A-Hei 3-201326. The conventional lever switch has a guide portion formed therein, which guides a movable contacting piece in a movement direction The movable contacting piece is formed so as to move smoothly in the movement direction owing to the fact that the guide portion is engaged with an engaging groove formed in a case.
However, the movable contacting piece of the prior art lever switch described above has a problem in that instability is produced because the movable contacting piece is short in the movement direction.